


i'm ready to be back in your arms again

by rileyhart



Series: I Love You. So Much. [18]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, also i said theyre sleeping in the living room bc that's what it looks like in the ep???, and i love them so much, anways im so happy this show is back pls read, but like these two love each other SO MUCH, fluff and a lil fight!, missing moments!, set during and after 5x12 (safe house)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: jake and amy manage to find some privacy during 'safe house' (5x12)





	i'm ready to be back in your arms again

**Author's Note:**

> what is this??? i'm not really sure either ahah  
> anyways i hope you enjoy and pls comment to validate me xx

They do manage to get some privacy later.

It’s once Kevin has fallen asleep, and Amy gestures to Jake, who leads her by the hand to the bedroom (they didn’t sleep in there on the account that it was ‘too obvious’ according to Holt). She shuts the door and he kisses her hard and slow.

Three weeks really is too long to go without kissing her.

Then again, so is three minutes.

Amy wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into to her; they stumble slightly, caught by the door. They both freeze for a moment, wondering if it woke Kevin.

“If he wakes up and sees we’re not there, he’ll know _exactly_ what we’re doing and I’ll never be able to face him again.” Amy whispers.

Jake just grins and kisses her again. She responds eagerly, walking him towards the bed.

“Wait, Ames, I just,” he pauses, and she looks at him quizzically - three weeks is also a long time to go without talking. He sighs, “I wasn’t sure if I should’ve cleared this sort of thing with you first. I just kind of volunteered.” He’s very conscious that whilst he’s here _with_ Kevin, she’s in their apartment, alone. “It’s a long time to be apart.” The unspoken _‘again’_ hangs in the air around them.

“Oh, no, Jake,” she kisses him softly, “I get why you’re doing this. And this kind of thing is one of the reasons I love you.”

He smiles and sighs with relief. “Okay, good.”

“Okay, now shut up and kiss me,” she says, grinning, pushing him onto the bed.

And he abides, gladly.

* * *

She’s quiet on the way home, which wasn’t really what he expected. She mentions that they need groceries when they get off the subway, but that’s really it.

When they get home she walks straight to the kitchen counter and dumps the groceries there and begins to put them away.

Okay, he hadn’t been expecting a Just Got Back From Florida or Just Got Out Of Jail level welcoming (sex, he means sex), but _still_ , they have been apart with virtually no contact for two months.

He shuts the door and walks up to her slowly.

She’s putting away the food wrong. Something is definitely off.

He puts down his bag of groceries. “Okay, babe, what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing.” she replies shortly, before putting some fruit on the vegetable shelf in the fridge.

He points this out to her and she angrily reshelves the fruit.

“Ames, please,” he says softly, and this seems to melt her.

“You should’ve waited for backup.” she says not turning around.

“I know, but I didn’t just want to leave Holt in there. And I had my gun on me.” Jake replies.

Amy turns around and stares at him, her eyes filled with fear. “Yeah but you didn’t have your vest, Jake, okay? _We_ had that. You should’ve waited for us!” her voice is strained and Jake feels immediately guilty. He understands exactly where she's coming from. If that had been Amy...

“I know,” he says, “I’m sorry.”

She shakes her head. “You can’t do stuff like that now we’re engaged, okay? You need to wait for backup, and you need to be wearing your vest. Especially if it’s around someone like Murphy.”

“I know, I know, I _am_ sorry.” Jake says sincerely, and Amy exhales, smiling slightly, letting Jake pull her into a hug.

“I really did miss you,” she murmurs into him.

“I missed you too,” he replies, and he hugs her tighter.


End file.
